Red Jessica
Red Jessica is a supporting character of Disney's Jake and the Neverland Pirates. She is also the girlfriend of Captain Hook and one of the few people he truly cares about besides himself. History Red Jessica first appeared in "Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty". In this episode, she called for Captain Hook's presence, much to the lovestruck captain's delight. However, although Hook thought it would be romance centered, it was actually for Hook to watch over her kitten Rosie. Red Jessica was about to sail the seas and her kitten is afraid of water, so Hook offered to cat-sit. When she returned, she was delighted to see that Hook has taken a liking to her kitten and decided to introduce him to her other "kitty", her tiger Sasha. Red Jessica reappeared in the episode "A Bad Case of the Barnacles!", where she informs Jake and his crew where to find the Zebra Rose which would cure Bucky's barnacles, Captain Hook also tries to impress her by beating the sea pups to the flower and presenting it to her. In the episode "Hooked!", Red Jessica joins Captain Hook on a treasure hunt for the Ruby Heart of hearts. In the episode "The Never Land Pirate Ball", when Red Jessica organize a ball on Crimson Isle, Captain Hook must learn the pirate waltz. Red Jessica visits Pirate Island in the episode "The Lighthouse Diamond" to see the midnight sun flowers bloom. In the episode "Pirate Pals!", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee pay Red Jessica a visit on Crimson Isle much to Hook's surprise he and Smee are not the only pirates to pay Red Jessica a visit that sneaky plundering pirate Beatrice Le Beak has return and she has her eyes on Red Jessica's treasured art collection. In the episode "Hook's Playful Plant!", while Captain Hook and his crew prepare the Jolly Roger for Red Jessica's visit, Hook accidentally goes overboard with the cologne Red Jessica gave him when he notices the wilted plant also enjoys cologne has sprung back to life and is growing out of control. In the episode "Sandy and the Clams", Captain Hook's has a date with Red Jessica on Never Land. Jake and his crew try to rescue Sandy's singing clam friends who have been accidentally used as a decorative peace back, but Hook tries to stop them, thinking they want the pearl necklace he wants to give to Red Jessica. In the episode "Mystery of the Missing Treasure!", Jake and his crew discover that someone has stolen their Team Treasure Chest. While searching for the suspect on Pirate Island Jake and his crew discover a perfume bottle and a feather Izzy determined the culprit was a female pirate so the young pirate sail to Crimson Isle ask Red Jessica if she knew who took the Treasure Chest. Red Jessica identified the fragrance as French Forever flowers but couldn't recall the feather but knew it look familiar. In the episode "Smee-erella", Red Jessica's held her Pirate Convention on Crimson Isle with her new friend and future first mate Mollie assisting her with the festivities. Captain Hook, Sharky, and Bones were the first to arrive to the con, Hook was thrilled to be in the company of his beloved Red Jessica who introduce Hook to Mollie, who already knew of the captain nefarious reputation. Smee soon arrives after being transformed into the dashing, swashbuckling "Buck Buccaneer" by Pip the Pirate Genie. Mr. Smee finally gets the chance to meet Mollie who wasn't the only one fascinated by Buck Buccaneer Red Jessica was also fascinated with the new pirate much to the jealousy of Captain Hook. Red Jessica reappeared at the end of the episode "A Royal Misunderstanding", when she discovers Hook and his crew sulking about still in costume after their fail attempt to rid King Crab and Queen Coralie from the beach. To make matters worse for Hook, Red Jessica plans for them to watch both the crabs race and the mermaids ballet today. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:In Love Category:Villain's Lover Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Damsels Category:False Antagonist Category:Sophisticated Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sensational Six Heroes